User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Jar Of Hearts
This might be mostly about KC, Jenna, Clare, and Eli story right now. Part 1. Jenna's Locker. Jenna. I broke down. I hate him, he should see what he is doing to me! I looked into a mirror seeing my messed up hair. I didn't care, SCREW MY HAIR! SCREW KC! SCREW THIS EVIL, DEVIS DEMON CHILD THAT RUINED EVERYTHING! I saw a picture of me and KC. I cupped it in my hands. I took two sides and ripped it. I could more rips in my heart. Its this baby's fault. No, its his. I don't know anymore! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed letting it all out. I felt lighter and started to laugh. Then cry. I fell on my knees. Clawing at the lockers. I got my make up bag and shut my locker. Part 2. Dance Floor. Clare. It was a slow dance and I layed my head on Eli's shoulder. I smiled while he did too. I looked at him. Then Kendal came up to me. "Clare, Jenna is going to do something reckless!" My eyes widened and all I thought was the babies safety. School Roof. Jenna stood in front of the edge. Kendal was crying and holding onto Adam. I came a little closer to Jenna, taking of my high heels and trying to hide my fear of heights. I held out my hand while everyone stayed behind. "Jenna, think of your life and the baby-" "This baby is ruining my life!" She was scared. "No. KC did this. You are strong. You love this baby!" She nodded. "I do. Kc-" "Screw KC! You desevre more and better than him!" She smiled. She turned around and hugged me. A sigh slipped of my lips. "I'm so sorry-" She choked. "Don't be." 'Part 3. Dance. Eli.' Me and Clare started to kiss for a while in the hallways. It was fun till Kc came in. "Clare can I talk to you." Her eyes drove into his stomach waiting for him to burst. "About what?" She snapped. "Me and-" "You almost made Jenna-" "Not Jenna. Me and you." She almost fell down. "Kc go away." She screamed. He nodded and left. "We are not telling this to Jenna you got it!" She screeched at me. ' '"Definatly." We went back to kissing till she found a condom in my right back pocket. 'Part 4. Kendal's Locker. Kendal.' "So Adam." I said shyly. He smiled at me. "Kendal can I ask you something." I nodded. "Anything." I insisted. He looked at his feet and sighed. "Are you okay?" I leaned down to see. Our eyes met and lips locked. I put my hand on his cheeck. As he pulled away I smiled that would not stop. "Kendal, Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked in his eyes and nodded. 'Part 5. Dance Floor. Alli.' Me and Drew dance for awhile before, Bianca whispered in his ear, giggled, and left. My eyes glued to him. "What did she want." His smile went to a frown as he looked away. ' '"Um," He cleared his throught. "Nothing." "You're lieing." I said. Tears about to overflow. "She just wants me to go to the Boiler Room." He said. "You were going to go weren't you!" I yelled. "Not immedetly. I was-" I slapped him. "Go to hell, Drew." I walked off. I can't believe him. 'Part 6. Dance. Clare.' "Clare, I'm sorry. Drew and Adam said to be protected." I smiled. "Eli, It's okay." He smiled with a sigh. "Thank god!" I laughed a little. We kissed again and he reached down a little lifting up my dress. "Not now, Eli." I then smiled. "At your house." CLIFF HANGER! Category:Blog posts